Ton souffle sur mes lèvres
by La plume rouge
Summary: Magnus tente tant bien que mal de se remémorer les visages qui l'ont fait chavirer, et se rappelle tout spécialement celui du créateur des Praetor Lupus. Magnus-centric OS


**Bonjour, gents damoiseaux ! C'est ici mon second OS sur The Mortal Instruments, et j'ai tout particulièrement aimé me glisser dans la tête de Magnus. J'espère que vous en ferez de même.**

**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à Cassandra Clare, sauf ce texte bien évidemment.**

**RATING : T (pour quelques menues allusions)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y a certaines choses dont je me souviens. Pas de tout, malheureusement, et je crains que cela ne soit impossible de garder en mémoire huit cent ans de vie haletante. Pourtant, j'aurai aimé mémoriser tous ces visages qui un jour ont été le centre de mon univers égocentrique. Egocentrique, oui. Personne ne peut faire tourner son univers autour de quelqu'un en particulier ou d'une cause quand on est immortel. Tout est si factice, tout est si fragile lorsqu'on peut traverser les âges sans qu'une seule ride ne vienne se creuser sur votre visage fatigué des frasques humaines. On en devient souvent cynique. Quoiqu'il y ait certains sorciers de ma connaissance qui aient déjà tenté de donner un sens à leur interminable existence. Ils sont vite tombés dans la désillusion la plus violente. Comment donner un sens à une vie qui n'a pas de fin ? Les buts, quels qu'ils soient, ont un début et une fin. Notre vie n'est qu'une longue suite de visages, d'évènements, de déceptions, de joies et d'ennui. J'ai connu un sorcier si âgé qu'il en avait oublié comment aimer ou haïr tout cela devait lui sembler bien ridicule au bout d'un millénaire à observer impassiblement les agissements d'autrui et à lui-même passer de choses à d'autres. Cela devait user, à force. Comme un galet trop poli par le ressac incessant de la vie.

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours eu cette flamme qui me fait tomber amoureux et elle ne semble pas encore faiblir. Le fait de ne plus arriver à aimer est une chose qui me terrifie. Mais grâce au ciel, je ne semble pas de ceux qui se lassent.

A ce propos, il est compliqué pour un sorcier de trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager son existence sans fin. J'aurai pu trouver un ou une semblable qui m'aurait épaulé indéfiniment, voire même une autre créature immortelle comme Camille Belcourt, cette vampire qui un jour a eu mon cœur à ses pieds, mais j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à aimer passionnément les mortels.

J'ignore si quelqu'un a jamais su de quoi je parlais quand j'évoquais ma fascination pour les humains, mais pourtant la frêle flamme de leur existence possède un éclat qui n'est pas comparable à l'immortalité. Du fait de leur courte vie, ils n'hésitent pas à accomplir mille actions folles pour ne pas la gâcher. Leur vivacité et leur soif de vivre propres à eux les rendent affreusement attirants, désirables. Même leurs lèvres semblent regorger de cette vie palpitante, et me donnent terriblement envie de mordre dedans à pleines dents en scrutant leur réaction de mes yeux avides.

Cela dit, je suis bien en peine de me rappeler tous les visages que j'ai embrassés. Mais il y a parfois quelques souvenirs qui me reviennent imperceptiblement, et lorsqu'un moment des plus intenses revient en surface comme une violente vague me giflerait, cela me coupe le souffle. Littéralement.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, fugitivement.

Je regrette profondément d'être immortel, quand on sait qu'on peut oublier des moments aussi époustouflants qu'un homme aux abois, qui vous supplie d'essayer de l'aimer, alors qu'ordinairement il se donne l'air perpétuellement nonchalant et désintéressé de la vie. Lorsqu'un homme qui semble éteint, dénué de tout sentiment bouleversant, vous livre son cœur avec cette fougue si caractéristique à l'humanité.

Lorsque vous sentez de nouveau son souffle sur vos lèvres, son souffle à l'odeur délicatement sucrée et teintée de relents douceâtres caractéristiques des fumeurs de cigares égyptiens. La texture de ses cheveux blond cendré, si douce, dont les pointes légèrement ondulées s'enroulaient autour de mes doigts. La profondeur de ses yeux verts, si clairs qu'ils semblaient par instants prendre l'aspect d'une pomme bien ronde, bien juteuse qui ne demandait qu'à être dévorée. La vivacité de ses expressions, la lueur rieuse tapie au fond de son regard. Son air jovial en toutes circonstances, dissimulant tant de faiblesses, tant de fêlures, tant d'espoirs.

Le plus dur a sans doute été de me rappeler qu'il était définitivement parti. Mort. Que plus jamais personne hormis moi ne pourrait se rappeler ces détails au premier abord insignifiants, ils prenaient toute leur signification quand je m'apercevais enfin que ces souvenirs me faisaient autant d'effet que si je l'avais eu en face de moi.

La courbe presque féminine de ses hanches, son corps gracile frémissant sous mes doigts pressants, le léger creux de sa clavicule, ses soupirs d'aise, ses doux gémissements, comme une caresse de velours sur ma peau. Ses dents devenus crocs qui s'enfonçaient dans ma chair au moment où le paroxysme du plaisir faisait se cambrer nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre, lorsque nos regards troublés se croisaient et que l'on s'arquait pour mieux parfaire notre union abandonnée.

Si je pouvais choisir un amant parmi tous les autres, ce serait lui.

C'est bien l'un des seuls que je n'ai pas aimé, du moins, pas comme lui a pu m'aimer. Mais c'est peut-être ça qui fait toute la différence. C'est peut-être ce simple fait, aussi cruel soit-il, que cet homme ait eu la sincérité de m'avouer ses sentiments en sachant très bien qu'il se heurterait à un mur. Et pourtant, pas une seule fois il ne les as refoulés. Il m'a aimé comme personne ne m'a aimé. Inconditionnellement, sans limite aucune, sans avoir besoin d'être aimé en retour.

Car moi, je suis bien incapable d'aimer sans qu'on m'aime. Je passerai à autre chose, parce que cela n'en vaut pas la peine, parce que ma vie est trop longue et la passion trop courte. Mais pourtant, lui, a décidé que j'en valais la peine. Pendant toute sa vie, j'en ai valu la peine.

Pour une seule personne, j'en ai valu la peine. J'ai été son tout et il a été mon rien, mon épaule solide et fidèle sur laquelle me reposer, sans faillir une seule fois, aveuglé par des sentiments qu'ils trouvaient éblouissants.

Beaux. A couper le souffle.

J'étais son chef-d'œuvre, il m'aimait comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait contester que sa façon de me voir était la meilleure.

« Tu es un magnifique tableau que j'ai pu effleurer du bout des doigts un bref instant, mais qui m'a permis de le contempler indéfiniment. Et je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder. », avait-il dit avec tranquillité.

Il disait toujours que l'art était pour l'art, comme l'illustrait fièrement la bague à son doigt.

« L'artiste est totalement responsable de son œuvre. Son art, c'est de capturer infiniment le regard de quelqu'un dans une toile et de l'en faire tomber amoureux d'un seul coup d'œil, de l'y plonger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Et toi, tu me fais cet effet-là. Alors tu es forcément celui que j'attendais. »

L'art pour l'art, mon cher Woolsey.

* * *

**Une petite review pour un auteur quémandant misérablement ?**


End file.
